


【小洛豪】Curfew & Perfume, Suffer & Suffocate

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 门禁和香水，痛苦与窒息“你是我的。”
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 22





	【小洛豪】Curfew & Perfume, Suffer & Suffocate

晚于十二点回家，何洛洛是故意的。

他天生地想去打破任何束缚、任何禁忌，他在追逐，这样或那样的后果。

推开房门的刹那，他以为会收获期待已久的惩罚，然而，却连一个斥责的眼神都没有。

黑暗到没有一丝亮光的房间里，寂静无声，只能隐约看到另一张单人床上躺着的轮廓。那个给他设下门禁的人似乎是睡熟了，连之后他洗漱时刻意弄出的来来回回的关门声都没有影响到他。

无趣。

身下的床垫凹陷进了一点，靠在靠枕上，嗅着房间里温暖柔和的香草与檀香，一丝倦乏油然而生。

可是，还是不甘心就这么入睡呢。

何洛洛拿起柜上自己的那瓶，按下泵头，清凉的海盐和柑橘就驱散了原本木质的暖意。

于是，假装入睡的人再也不能坐视不管。被子里伸出了一只手，拧亮了落地灯，暧昧的晕黄瞬间照亮了一直试图引起他注意的恋人。

任豪不太喜欢这个味道，特别是在现在的季节，会让他生出一些被丢进深海的梦魇。半坐起来以同样的姿势靠在床头，侧过脸去，终于问出了对方想听到的问题——“怎么这么晚才回来，忘了门禁吗？”

他平日里说话就带一点鼻音，眼下刚睡起，撩人的意味又浓了几分，听上去毫无威慑力。

“和让让出去逛街就忘了时间嘛。”

提及别人的名字会助长对方的怒火，何洛洛深谙此道。

并不明亮的灯光下，很容易掩饰掉对他们心知肚明结果的渴望，他收起了眼里的挑衅，只是若无其事地看向发问者。

他的眼睛十分显眼。眼型有些圆，最主要的是黑眼瞳的比例很大，尾部又略略下垂，所以当他专注地看一个人时，眼神里总是天然地带着一种无辜可怜的样子。

任豪最是受不了他看过来的眼神。不论是在外面还是独处的时候，只要他们两个在一起，他总是在没事的时候静静地看着自己，如有实质的目光恳切地不行，像是诱惑，又像是一种看到他就快要溢出的满足。

暖风徐徐打在暴露在外的皮肤上，空气中复杂难言的气氛促使他快要做出不再放过对方的决断，直到脑海中不自觉地浮现了眼前人前团时期带着滑稽眼罩舔盘中食物的样子，最后一丝弦绷断了。

他想好好欣赏一下眼罩遮住的风光，他也要好好欣赏一下眼罩遮住的风光。

晚餐过去很久了，至少在清晨来临之前，品味一道可口的饭后甜点吧。

形状好看的薄唇堪堪含住他硬挺的牡器，温暖的口腔包裹得吃力，先前还假装无辜的眸子现在不知是因为兴奋还是羞赧，眼尾缀上了比舞台上还艳色几分的红晕。

薄雾遮住了夺目的光芒，湿漉漉的目光激起爱人更深重的欲望。

这样的折磨太过于漫长，似乎无休无止。

保持张开的口腔，两腮酸乏得快要失去知觉，麻木了还记得竭力裹住那些珍珠一样的牙齿，怕不小心划伤了他的恋人，吞吐的同时依旧不忘用舌头在底部徘徊挑逗。

他的经验不多，却进步飞速，带着一种一板一眼地认真，显得更为可爱和珍贵。

“头再抬高一点。”

任豪把手指插在少年细软的发间，微微使一点力就迫使得还在舔吮的人不得不抬眼。

没有了垂下来的些许栗色头发遮挡，景色更是一览无余。

少年泫然欲泣的样子，全情投入又带着青涩的吸吮，透着迷蒙水光的眼神，混合着下体被湿热或轻或重地压迫，喉间软腔若有若无地吸附。

视觉和触觉带来的双重感官刺激过于强烈，他，快要被他的小爱人逼疯了。

吞吐带来的淫靡水声越大，何洛洛的表情看上去就越痛苦。

“会不会太累？”尽管这是他自讨的惩罚，任豪还是心软了几分，固定住他的头让他休息一下。

“哥哥还没有射呢，怎么可以停？”

何洛洛还在逞强，故作镇定的外表下隐藏着慌乱。

他不知道怎样可以快点结束这甜蜜又自虐的漫长过程，只知道应该吞进去更多，深到呛得喉咙本能地因为窒息而干呕。

眼中蓄着的一汪水，终于彻底流了下来，滑过鲜润的脸孔。

可能是他的极限了。

那就给他安抚吧。

任豪的手抹去仍挂在他脸上的咸涩，拉起了刚成年没多久的单薄身体，侧过来让他靠在自己胸前平息，极尽温柔地吻他，还带着情热的温润眼眸看向被泪水洗过的眼底深处。

唇瓣碰上后就绝不可能浅尝辄止，唇齿交错间，何洛洛用尽所有他知道的解数，想发生一场激烈的缠斗，好发泄掉方才他甘愿受的委屈。

“要记得呼吸呀。”

注意到贴着的胸前一直都没有起伏，任豪忙退开了一些，给恋人留出换气的时间。无奈又认命地看了急促呼吸的人一眼，他微阖了双眼，没有等太久就继续吻着，掠夺这样近的距离里所剩不多的空气。

偶尔的喘息间不住呼唤恋人的名字。

舌尖向上，滑过上颚轻轻落在牙齿，两次。

他唤他，“洛，洛”，你是我的。

抵着他的额头，快要窒息的爱人的脸在这样的距离下便模糊得只剩下虚幻了，但紧贴着他的体温和味道又是那样的真切。一直没有中断的自渎于此刻加快，他不忍再继续折磨恋人已经嫣红肿胀的唇瓣。

你是我的，至少此刻是这样。

光是靠着这样的念头就足够了。

这种青涩又不忍的性事，想要触及却又收回的手，对他而言，是比彻底的激烈、抵死的缠绵更致命的存在。

爱一个人不可怕，可怕的是这爱里掺杂着怜惜。

意识到这一点的时刻，任豪知道，他彻底沦陷了。

万劫不复。

这是他们施予彼此的惩罚。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：最早选的是curfew和suffer，为了押韵选了其他两个词组成的四个意象，以及我看到了22舔盘子的那个GIF，我有罪但我不检讨。


End file.
